legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The ReBoot Multi-Universe
The ReBoot Multi-Universe consists of works that branch out from the hit CGI series. From crossovers with Pokémon, to expanding to other universes such as Metroid and Super Smash Bros, it has been ever-expanding to various stories based on ReBoot's own sagas. These series of one-shots and fanfics are numerous and would take so long to describe. So I'll list off the elements a little at a time. This also revolves around a Pokémon Trainer OC named Akari, a dweller from Goldenrod City in the Johto region. She started her journey with a Chikorita-turned-Meganium named Freya and had been expanding her team ever since. From Johto to Kanto, and years later far beyond. It was thanks to her mentors Mew and Mewtwo after she met them while helping the duo and their clones deal with Team Rocket. As she was living on the frontier on one fateful day in New Island, she came across a defective computer. It suddenly went haywire, and it took her into the world known as Mainframe, where she met Bob, Dot. Enzo, Megabyte and many others. Here, I'll list off each of her Pokémon and fanfics part of the Multi-Universe. Enjoy. List of Pokémon (order of appearance): * Chansey, Kangaskhan, Mr. Mime * Ponyta and Rapidash (clone) * Doduo, Dodrio, Slowbro, Slowking * Metapod * Snubbull, Granbull, Clefairy, Wigglytuff (clone) * Houndour and Growlithe * 2 Meowths (clone), Persian, Eevee, Ditto * Poliwhirl * Geodude, Golem, Onix (evolve) * Golbat * Psyduck (clone; evolution) * Spearow (evolution), Farfetch'd, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot (clone) * Fearow, Farfetch'd, Pidgeotto, Pidgeot * Magnemite, Magneton (evolution) * all Hitmon fighters (Hitmonlee clone), Hitmonchan, Hitmontop, Tyrogue, Mankey, Primeape, Machop, Machamp * Dratini, Dragonair, Charizard (clone) * Electrode (death), Ampharos, Zapdos, Jolteon, Elekid, Magnezone * Lickitung, Koffing, Weezing (James') * Squirtle, Blastoise, Gyarados, Vaporeon, 2 Golducks, Tentacruel (clones), Seaking, Mantine, Octillery * Ekans, Arbok (Jessie's) * Sunflora, Bellossom, Vileplume (clone) * Umbreon, Houndoom, Arcanine * All Pokémon including Mewtwo * Nidorino, Nidoqueen, Cubone (evolution), Gastly, Murkrow, Crobat * Furret, Steelix, Sandslash (clone), Dugtrio, Marowak, Larvitar * Articuno, Dewgong (clone), Moltres, Flareon, Charmander, Magcargo, Typhlosion, Vulpix and Ninetales (clones) * Mewtwo * Scyther (clone; evolution), Pinsir, Heracross, Shuckle, Butterfree, Venomoth, Spinarak and Ariados * Espeon, Xatu, Girafarig * Abra (evolution) * Marill, Totodile * Noctowl, Togetic * Sneasel, Kingler, Scizor, Skarmory * Misdreavus, Gengar, Haunter * Raticate * Kabutops, Aerodactyl * Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Bayleef, Meganium, Chikorita, (Venusaur's a clone) * Pikachu (clone), Raichu * Mew * Porygon (evolutions) * Various Pokémon from Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos (Rayquaza, Sceptile, Infernape, Samurott, Chespin, Delphox, Greninja, and so much more) List of fics available: * Prologue * Encased * Attack on the Energy Sea (debuts Samus Aran) * Psyduck's Night * The Game Sprite * The Great Web War * Guardian 2 the Graves * Ready, Aim, Firewall * A Lost Cause * I am Number One * The Guardian's Secret * Interface's Journey (bonus fic that expands to the events of Super Metroid) * Rat-tat-tatting on Mainframe's Door * Mainframe Strikes Back * System Shock! * The Last Hurrah * Daemon Rising with a SMASH! (the events of the Daemon Rising saga expands to Super Smash Bros Melee) * Conclusion of the Pokémon/ReBoot Crossover (plot synopsis) More may be coming soon... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Characters hailing from the Metroid Universe Category:LOTM: SMASH! Category:Characters that hail from the Reboot Universe Category:Storyline Crossovers Category:TheIkranRider Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Stories written by TheIkranRider